


Kara's Curfew

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Kara worried about Martha and Jonathan Kent frowning after she stepped into her home.





	Kara's Curfew

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Kara worried about Martha and Jonathan Kent frowning after she stepped into her home. She recalled battling a few enemies and defeating them as Supergirl past curfew. Kara's eyes widened when she viewed Reverend Amos Howell scowling in darkness. 

The next day, Amos smiled near Kara's frowning family. 

Kara trembled.

 

THE END


End file.
